La sua migliore Mangiamorte
by La Fenice Nera
Summary: Spin Off di "Sgath, che significa oscurità". La violenta e passionale punizione dell'Oscuro Signore...


_**La sua migliore Mangiamorte**_

Nel momento in cui siamo rimasti soli, nell'istante in cui il suo sguardo si è spostato su di me fulminandomi e avvilendomi, per il disgusto che vi leggevo chiaramente dentro, ho cercato di chiedere perdono.

Con sincera ed assoluta disperazione, terrore, rabbia.

Non volevo che mi perdonasse per evitare l'inevitabile punizione, quella che io non avevo mai ricevuto e che temevo, proprio perché sconosciuta ed estranea, e certamente terribile. No, non la volevo evitare, quello che volevo sul serio con quel perdono, era evitare di essere odiata da lui. Non sopportavo nemmeno quell'idea. Ho tentato quindi di implorarlo coi gesti, con gli atti e con lo sguardo.

Inutilmente.

Mi odiava, mi disprezzava.

Come non aveva mai fatto prima.

Improvvisamente la sua voce fredda e tagliente ha rotto il silenzio "sei incapace" ha sibilato.

"Sei incapace."

Quelle due parole hanno iniziato ad aleggiare insistenti nella mia mente, martellandola prepotentemente, le lacrime stavano inesorabilmente iniziando a bruciare i miei occhi, per quanto tentassi di frenarle, non avevo idea di quanto ancora avrei resistito.

"Sei incapace, come tutti gli altri. E io che ti credevo diversa …"

Lo guardavo senza riuscire a proferire parola, senza quasi respirare. Percepivo un sorriso sadico, appena accennato, sul suo volto. Pronunciava quelle frasi con fredda insistenza, lento, voleva come farle entrare dentro di me, procurandomi un dolore infernale.

Si divertiva.

Si divertiva a torturarmi così.

Io sentivo di non avere scuse e non sapevo cosa fare. Il mio animo provava dolore, paura e frustrazione, tutti questi sentimenti vorticavano in me senza sosta e imploravano solo il suo perdono. Cercavo disperatamente una parola da parte sua che non fosse una pugnalata al cuore.

"Sì, ti pensavo diversa." ha continuato avvicinandosi lentamente a me. Con il suo manto nero, nel buio della stanza illuminata vagamente dal fuoco, mi faceva sempre più paura. Non per quello che avrebbe potuto farmi, ma per quello che avrebbe potuto dirmi.

"La mia migliore Mangiamorte, la più fedele, la più forte e convinta. Ho pensato questo di te … un tempo."

A queste parole, ho aperto la bocca per parlare, ma non me ne ha dato la possibilità.

"… forse anche fino ad oggi. Fino a questo completo fallimento."

Terminata la frase, ho sentito una forza improvvisa, violenta ed estranea impadronirsi del mio corpo, scagliandomi a gran velocità contro il muro.

Ho sentito male, dolore mischiato a disperazione. Solo dopo ho compreso che si trattava della sua magia, del suo potere che si stava abbattendo su di me.

A quel punto ho avuto paura.

Tanta.

Anche di quello che avrebbe potuto farmi. Lui è imprevedibile, è crudele, è spietato. È tutto quel che di più terribile e spaventoso, la mente umana potrebbe immaginare. E io lo amo anche per questo, e in quel momento lo subivo su di me.

Ma non sapevo se lo trovavo eccitante.

Il mio Signore si è poi avvicinato di nuovo. Guardandomi fisso negli occhi.

"Ti piacerebbe che ti punissi vero? Che tutto finisse in una semplice punizione, come ho fatto con Lucius Malfoy."

Non so con quale forza ho risposto di sì con un cenno.

"Invece no. Tu non sei una stupida, sai di aver sbagliato e avermi tradito. Sai di aver deluso il tuo Signore." mi ha detto piegando la tesa di lato, ancora osservando attentamente le mie reazioni.

Io restavo in silenzio, affranta per la prima volta nella mia vita, ferma a ridosso del muro, di cui potevo sentire tutto il gelo sulle mie spalle.

"Resterai rinchiusa in casa, fino a che lo vorrò io." mi ha detto a bruciapelo, con ostinazione.

"No, mio Signore … vi prego … tutto ma …" avrei voluto aggiungere "tutto ma non questo" ma non ho potuto. Non ne ho avuto il tempo.

Afferrando la bacchetta con un leggero moto della mano, mi ha sbattuta di nuovo sul muro. Con maggiore violenza di prima, forse perchè eravamo entrambi più vicini ad esso, o forse perché era più arrabbiato di prima.

La minaccia si espandeva da lui permeando me di puro terrore.

E lo guardavo.

"Sì Bella, vedo che ai capito. Resterai in casa, chiusa, confinata, fra queste quattro mura, sempre le stesse, sempre uguali, sempre la stessa aria, senza il vento tra i tuoi lunghi capelli … sempre qui. Esattamente come una carcerata." ha detto, calcando fortemente sulle ultime parole.

Ho avuto un senso improvviso di nausea, vomito.

"No, mio Signore, non ditemi così … non questo." ho protestato, ripensando ad Azkaban, vedendo il suo volto soddisfatto del mio dolore, angosciandomi al pensiero che, di nuovo, mi veniva tolta la libertà. Lo guardavo dritto negli occhi, arrabbiata, disperata, implorante.

Non è servito a nulla. Si nutriva del mio dolore, quasi come facevano i Dissennatori, proprio ad Azkaban.

"Ti punirò così, non osare discutere con me. Resterai in questa casa fino a che lo vorrò io, senza poter uscire. Resterai qui, a mia completa disposizione."

"Cose volete dire mio Signore?" ho domandato con voce esitante, temendo la risposta che puntualmente è giunta, fredda, glaciale, crudele esattamente come me l'aspettavo.

"Sai benissimo cosa intendo, mi hai dimostrato di essere un'incapace come Mangiamorte. Servi solo come femmina da letto. Lì non mi hai ancora deluso. Dunque fai quello che sai fare e non chiedere altro."

Questo mi ha fatto più male di tutto il resto. Questa frase mi ha ferita più di quanto io stessa potessi pensare.

Non volevo ciò, odiavo che pensasse questo di me. Ho sempre fatto tutto per essere abile con la magia, potente e pronta a tutto.

Per lui.

Per me e per lui.

Non potevo credere che ora, tutto quello che avevo fatto fosse, per lui, tutto inutile.

Sentivo un gran dolore, percepivo la stretta morsa dell'aria attorno a me, mi faceva star male, chiudendomi stomaco e polmoni.

Non volevo piangere questa volta, me lo ero ripromesso.

In silenzio, con rabbia, sentivo che mi stava spogliando.

Malamente.

Più di quanto avesse mai fatto. Senza considerazione, senza nemmeno guardarmi in viso, o negli occhi.

Nonostante il male, ho lasciato fare, senza dire una parola, senza fare la benché minima rimostranza.

Sapevo che era arrabbiato, sapevo che era arrabbiato con me. E doveva punirmi.

Voleva punirmi.

E ci stava riuscendo benissimo.

Sentivo le sue mani fredde sul mio seno, come lame sulla pelle. Sentivo il dolore dei suoi denti sul mio collo, potevo percepire i capillari che si spaccavano sotto i suoi tocchi, colorando la mia carne di rosso scuro.

Poi le unghie sui fianchi, che strappavano via l'epidermide estirpandola con violenta crudeltà. E mi bruciava. Mi bruciava tanto quanto mi bruciavano gli occhi quando guardavo, o tentavo di guardare, la luce che emanava il rosso infuocato dei suoi occhi, la furia che si sprigionava, crescendo, istante dopo istante, da quegli occhi.

Non sopportavo quello sguardo, per questo ho spostato il mio altrove, e ho guardato il fuoco, per tanto tempo.

Era la prima volta che, quando stavo col mio Signore, col mio adorato Signore Oscuro, non provavo quel senso di trasporto, abbandono, sentimento forte e viscerale che sentivo tutte le volte che anche solo mi sfiorava.

Quella volta no, quella volta lo amavo perdutamente. Ma sapevo quanto lui mi odiasse in quell'istante, quanto mi volesse fare del male, per darmi una punizione di cui solo io potevo percepire la sottile crudeltà.

Solo io, perché lo amo.

Allora lo sa? L'ha capito … non è solo adorazione, è amore … lo sa?

Mi domandavo insistentemente ciò, mentre già mi toccava la biancheria più intima, stringendomi sempre più forte contro quel muro duro e freddo alle mie spalle. Mentre mi strappava la sottoveste corta fino alle cosce, per aprirmele e penetrarmi con vigore. Senza quasi farmi male.

Strano. Mi piaceva anche così dunque.

E nemmeno me ne rendevo conto consciamente.

In quei momenti strani e tumultuosi, qualcosa è cambiato in me.

Ed è stato in quella posizione che, senza quasi accorgermene, ho cinto appena le sue spalle. Ho osato. Solo per tenermi in equilibrio.

Si è fermato, quasi bloccandosi d'un tratto. Guardandomi indignato.

Non avrei dovuto farlo.

Ma ormai non avevo più paura di deluderlo. Lo avevo già fatto nel peggiore dei modi possibili, per questo non ho abbassato lo sguardo, non ho distolto i miei occhi dai suoi.

Senza dire una parola, con un gesto di sfida e sottomissione inequivocabile e definitivo, mi ha semplicemente voltata, penetrandomi come più gli piaceva. A lungo e di continuo.

Fino a che non è stato esausto, ha moderato il ritmo e, con esso, la rabbia, fino a fermarsi definitivamente e io ho segretamente sorriso.

In quel momento sospeso, in quell'istante di silenzio e calma apparente fra noi, mi sono spostata e avvicinata di nuovo a lui, come prima, come piace tanto a me, avvolgendolo di nuovo nel calore della mia carne, muovendomi lenta, flessuosa, sinuosa come una serpe. Tanto da sentire i miei capelli lunghi e neri fluttuare maliziosi, sulla schiena nuda.

Non ho provato a baciarlo.

Avevo già osato troppo. Mi aveva già concesso troppo.

E io lo sapevo, e lo so.

Ed ero felice, soddisfatta, mi sentivo più sua. Malgrado tutto, ero la sua strega, ancora una volta. Questo pensiero, mi ha sprigionato passione e calore crescenti. Mai avevo desiderato il mio Signore in maniera tanto spregiudicata, tanto consapevole e intima.

Non mi ha permesso di andare oltre. Pochi istanti dopo aver sentito il suo liquido caldo bagnarmi dentro con forza, mi ha scansata malamente con un semplice gesto pieno di stizza. Senza nemmeno darmi la possibilità di venire.

Non era mai successo.

Poco dopo sono rimasta sola. Nel buio e nel silenzio.

Mi sono seduta, senza nemmeno tentare di coprirmi molto, sul grande tappeto persiano davanti al fuoco ancora acceso nel camino. Scoppiettava allegramente, appassionatamente. E mi scaldava tutta.

O forse ero ancora accaldata da prima. Non so.

Ho passato improvvisamente le mie dita sul pube, dov'era stato lui. Sentivo il suo calore.

Sentivo bruciare tutto al solo passaggio leggero delle mie dita. Immaginavo fosse la sua passione bruciante.

Sentivo male stando seduta, più di tutte le altre volte. E sorridevo. Era il suo male, la sua rabbia. Mi aveva punito e ora non avevo più paura.

Improvvisamente ho ripensato al suo liquido dentro di me. Alcune gocce ricadevano lentamente fuori, sulle mie dita, il resto era sparso nella mia carne, fra gli organi e il sangue.

Non ho pensato a cosa potesse significare.

Non ho pensato alla purezza del sangue.

Ho pensato solo che quel liquido bianco, lattiginoso, era aspro e pungente. Mi sentivo quasi corrodere dentro.

Proprio l'effetto che mi faceva il mio Signore. Corrosa, persa, innamorata.

E stavo davvero bene. Non ero sola come da carcerata ad Azkaban.

Volevo tornare la sua migliore Mangiamorte e, in qualche modo, ce l'avrei fatta.


End file.
